6 vignettes de BD
by Chu-Chan
Summary: Six petits récits sur trois BD "mythiques" : Tintin, Spirou & Fantasio, Lucky Luke. Thèmes inspirés du LJ "6 variations"
1. Ce qu'on fait dans le noir (S&F)

Bonjour (ou bonsoir).

Je m'attaque ici à quelque chose de bien différent de mon registre habituel.

Il s'agit d'un recueil d'écrits sur trois BD qui ont marqué mon enfance, à savoir Spirou et Fantasio, Lucky Luke et Tintin.

J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à lire ces vignettes que j'en ai eu à les écrire.

Elles sont inspirées de certains thèmes du LJ 6 variations.

Voici la première.

**Fandom :** Spirou & Fantasio

**Couple :** Spirou/Fantasio

**Rating :** M

**Ce qu'on fait dans le noir.**

Dans la journée, il y a Spirou et Fantasio.

Spirou l'aventurier casse-cou. Le rouquin qui fonce tête baissée pour tenter de sauver le monde. Le survivant. L'ancien groom du Moustic Hôtel. Le garçon toujours vêtu de rouge. Celui qui fait toujours la Une.

Fantasio le blond. Le râleur excentrique et maladroit, compagnon d'aventure du roux. Le chasseur de scoop de Spirou Magazine. Le meilleur ami de Spirou. Celui qui s'en sort toujours vivant malgré ses blessures.

Il y a deux amis, un peu trop proches peut-être.

Pas assez intéressés par les filles, sûrement, préférant leurs dangereuses aventures aux méandres de la drague.

Il y a le rouquin paresseux qui monte se coucher tôt tandis que son colocataire peaufine les derniers articles à envoyer au journal le lendemain.

Le soir, il y a Spirou qui attend dans son lit que Fantasio termine son travail, un livre à la main, riant lorsque celui-ci peste après une quelconque machine dans le bureau.

Il y a Fantasio qui rêve des bras de Spirou et de ses lèvres contre les siennes tandis qu'il se cogne contre un meuble ou qu'il se casse la tête sur un papier un peu trop dur à rédiger.

Mais c'est toujours Spirou et Fantasio.

Et quand enfin Fantasio monte se coucher, Spirou éteint les lumières.

Et dans le noir, tout disparaît.

Même Spirou et Fantasio.

Il ne reste que deux garçons, deux amoureux qui se cherchent et se trouvent. Deux bouches qui se soudent et deux corps qui se mêlent pour ne plus faire qu'un.

Une multitude de cris et de gémissements.

Un même désir partagé, un même plaisir réciproque.

Un même besoin de sentir l'autre près de soi.

L'un prend l'autre et l'autre gémit.

L'un jouit en l'autre et l'autre jouit sur les draps.

Et peu importe qui est qui.

Dans le noir, Spirou et Fantasio ne font plus qu'un.

* * *

Et voilà !

J'espère que cette première vignette vous a plu.


	2. En monochrome (S&F)

Deuxième vignette de ce recueil.

**Fandom :** Spirou & Fantasio

**Couple :** Spirou/Fantasio

**Rating :** T

**En monochrome**

Fantasio avait toujours été calliphile.

Enfant déjà, il répétait inlassablement qu'il était à la recherche de la « vraie » beauté. Celle-la même qui ne ternit jamais, et que rien n'altère. Pas même le temps. Et pour la trouver, il avait choisi la photographie.

Depuis, il n'avait eu de cesse de photographier tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Il espérait la capturer un jour en monochrome, cette vraie beauté qu'il cherchait tant.

Il avait même fait de la photographie sa source de revenu, devenant photographe au sein d'un grand journal.

En tant que reporter, il ne se consacrait pas à sa quête, car un journaliste d'investigation n'est pas à la recherche de la beauté, mais de la vérité.

Durant son temps libre, en revanche, Fantasio donnait libre cours à son désir. Il sortait, des heures durant, son appareil autour du cou, et il photographiait ce qu'il trouvait beau.

Mais il ne trouvait jamais rien d'autre que des beautés éphémères.

Bien sur, certaines étaient très agréables malgré tout, comme la poésie d'une prairie couverte de fleurs au printemps, ou la splendeur d'une mer étincelant sous les rayons du soleil. La Nature était pour lui une source de beauté inépuisable, mais ce n'était pas celle qu'il cherchait.

Alors il s'était mis à photographier les gens.

Les enfants riants dans les parcs, les amoureux discrets s'embrassant timidement, les jolies filles aux joues rougies par le froid hivernal, les gentlemans apprêtés qui arpentaient fièrement les rues...

Mais rien ne l'émouvait profondément. Il n'avait pas trouvé cette beauté qu'il cherchait. Celle qui faisait frissonner de la tête aux pieds, et qui touchait jusqu'à l'esprit, tant et si bien qu'on ne pouvait plus l'oublier.

Et puis un jour, il l'avait rencontré.

C'était un jour banal, un de ceux ou l'on se rend à son travail, persuadé que ça sera une journée comme une autre.

Il avait été mis sur un nouveau sujet. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'était pas tout seul.

Il devait travailler avec Spirou.

Ça avait été leur première aventure ensemble.

Fantasio se souvenait très nettement de cette complicité naturelle entre eux, qui s'était développée à une vitesse folle alors même qu'ils étaient exposés au danger.

Et alors qu'il prenait une photo du héros pour l'article, il l'avait vue, en face de lui.

La vraie beauté.

Elle lui avait sauté aux yeux alors qu'il regardait la photo, et son corps s'était embrasé de milles feux. Et son âme s'était mise à chanter "c'est lui, c'est lui...".

Spirou était doux, affable et honnête. Il se battait toujours pour toutes les bonnes causes possibles et imaginables, et était toujours prêt à se mettre en danger pour sauver le monde.

Ce rouquin qui fonçait toujours tête baissée dans les ennuis possédait quelque chose que tout le monde n'avait pas : un coeur pur.

Et Fantasio avait craqué.

Spirou et lui étaient vite devenus inséparables. Ils formaient un duo de reporter de chocs, et leurs articles faisaient toujours sensations, tout comme leurs aventures.

Mais ils étaient aussi devenus les meilleurs amis du monde, si bien qu'ils avaient même fini par emménager ensemble.

D'aucuns disaient qu'ils étaient amoureux.

C'était en partie vrai. Car si Fantasio était effectivement fou d'amour pour le jeune rouquin depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait photographié, rien n'était moins sur que les sentiments de Spirou à son égard.

Aussi, Fantasio faisait toujours très attention à ne pas se faire prendre quand il capturait en douce un pan de la vie de Spirou.

Spirou qui dort, Spirou qui rit en entendant une blague, Spirou plongé dans la lecture d'un livre, Spirou grommelant face à l'écran de son ordinateur à cause d'un article qu'il n'arrive pas à écrire...

Tout son album personnel était rempli de photos du rouquin. Il avait gardé ses autres photos, mais plus aucunes n'avaient de valeurs.

Seules celles de Spirou comptaient.

Spirou était précieux, et rien ne lui faisait plus peur que l'idée de le perdre. Les photos de Spirou étaient tout aussi précieuses, car Fantasio pouvait les contempler à loisir, à défaut de pouvoir le faire avec Spirou lui-même.

Aussi, quand Spirou était tombé par hasard sur son album photo, et qu'il lui avait demandé des explications d'un air fâché, Fantasio eut la peur de sa vie.

« Mais... Spirou... C'est parce que tu possèdes cette vraie beauté que je cherche depuis toujours. C'est parce que je t'aime ».

Pendant un instant, plus rien n'exista.

Pas même Spirou qui lâcha l'album dont les trésors en monochrome se répandirent sur le sol.

Rien ne comptait plus pour Fantasio que les lèvres du roux sur les siennes, et sa douce voix qui lui murmurait « je t'aime » entre deux baisers.

* * *

Alors oui, je sais, "calliphile" n'existe pas, mais un auteur peut bien s'offrir un ou deux néologisme parfois. Ça vient du grec, et ça peut se traduire littéralement par "qui aime la beauté".

J'espère que cette vignette vous a plu.

Les quatre restantes seront sur Lucky Luke et Tintin.

A très bientôt.

Bisous, Chu.


End file.
